Den of Haemonculi
This Guild is based in the Moonglade realm of EU. The following is the official introduction made by the guilds master. The Den of the Haemonculi is now an active guild! Those who know us either cower in fear or welcome us back to the community, because they know we'll try our best to bring "quality RP" back onto the streets. And it won't involve pubs. Only blade. Lots of blades. Anyhow, what are we actually? Well, we're an RP Guild dedicated to the unchanging, malefic Evil. Our setting is evil, our characters are either chaotic, pragmatic, barbaric or lustful, but we share this in common: For our own goals, we'll use any equipment, any material and any method to achieve our goals, regardless of morals or sacrifices. The Den itself has a story however. To the public, we're a scientific group dedicated to experimenting and invent new poisons or combat enhancers for the Horde. We'd share a small amount of our results with a High-Ranking Officer amongst the New Horde's Military (who got back-stabbed, beheaded and ditched in a hole where his corpse had been burned to ash). However, the "secretive" part delves into the ways of the Occult, considered taboo. Of course what this is will be only known to people joining and staying. Obviously. We have the Den separated into two cadre: -The Mandrakes. They are the fighting force of the Den, augmented by the Mandrake Serum soon to be perfected by us. They abduct, assassinate, hunt, spy and downright slaughter for the Denm whichever is needed. In return they get their share of equipment and items created by us, along with combat drugs and the leftover information of the deceased people's riches and hidden stashes. -The Haemonculi are those who carry out our sessions, make up new projects or aid the Mandrakes on the field with their skills if needed. They have access to any Experimental equipment the Den can offer, or may requisite experimental material from the Grand Haemonculus that the Mandrakes may snatch. The Leadership is pretty simple: The leader is the Grand Haemonculus, who usually gives out orders and handles the primary projects of the Den. He may assign assistants to Haemonculi or leaders to Mandrake Squads who'd be in those positions until the mission or Session ends. Other then that, the members have complete autonomy. An important feature about us that we're all for secrecy. We won't murder people on the streets, we won't spit at the Guards, we won't slaughter innocents in-front of the Faction Leader. Publicly, the Den members have no visible hallmarks about their affiliation (IC-ly of course, the bloody Guildtag above their heads isn't really visible to your ordinary Azerothians). We don't even have a bloody tabard actually. If they still do cause damage, that is on their account, not the Den's. (They are prohibited to publicly use any Den-related equipment anyway.) We will try our best to come up with larger events during our activity, some that many, some that only a few may take part in. These might range from attacking Alliance towns to larger server-side ones, participating in the RoS storyline (Or anything we can take part in) and so on. We have no level requirement, but the higher the level the better as we might have field operations in Northrend or Draenor, which would mean some might be missed out on these ones. If you have any questions or are interested, whisper Sántern about it. We invite people OOC-ly and will gather them up IC-ly on a weekend when they'd be briefed and initiated properly. Take Care and good luck in your further adventures, Lord Sántern DeFace, Grand Haemonculus If you are intrested in join us pop by our website: http://den.dragonclaw.co.uk/index.php Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Den of Haemonculi